The Volturi meets the true Bella and Alice
by Alice.Hale.1901
Summary: What happens when Edward is captured by the volturi and The volturi decide to make a trade Edward goes free if Bella stays. Two Girls Alice and Bella , on a life threatining mission to save the one Bella loves. They go girly and drive the volturi crazy.


By .1901 and Sk8erGurl24

I do NOT own these charactors, though I wish I did.

Please R&R

NOTE: Bella is a vamp, her and Edward are married, and there is NO Nessie

BPOV

They had captured him. The Volturi had Edward. I'm not sure _why_, but they did.

I was seated alone on the floor of my room, trying to figure out what to do. I heard my ringtone, _Thnks fr th Mmrs_, go off. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID. Unlisted number. Figures.

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Cullen?" A deep, creepy voice (Like the kind stalkers have in the movies) said.

"Bella. And yeah?"

"This is Aro, of the Volturi."

"Hmmm. You guys got phones now?" I was annoyed enough, without getting phone calls from Italian idiots.

He ignored the question. "Bella, we have Edward."

"So _that's_ where he went. I thought he hopped a plane to Zimbabwae." Like I said, annoyed.

"Yes, well, I have a little...deal for you." When he said 'deal' he streched the 'e' out for three syllables.

"This can't go well," I muttered. "What is your deal?" I stretched 'deal' out, mocking him.

"We will let Edward go, if you join us."

"Hmmm. Him for me...Hmmm....I wonder how long you've been thinkin' 'bout this..."

"Do we have a deal?" Again with the stretching!

By this point I was digging for my passport, coming up with wonderful schemes to get out of this, and Edward, too.

"I suppose we have a...deeeeal." I internally laughed.

"Good. I suppose we will be seeing you soon."

"Mmm-hmm. Yeah. Whatever." I flipped my phone shut and dashed down the stairs. Everyone was out hunting, except Alice. Her and I had gone yesterday.

"Hey, Alice. How do you feel about an early vacation?"

"Oooh!" She jumped off the couch, her eyes bright. "Wherewherewherewherewhere?" She was bouncing up and down by this point.

"Italy." I told her.

"Ohh! I've got the perfect dress for that! I'll be right back. Gotta pack. Weeee!" She began to head for the stairs, but I linked my arm through hers, spinning her around.

"This isn't the enjoyable vacation, Alice. Strictly business."

A strange look crossed her face. "Huh?"

"The Volturi's got Edward. We gotta go save him. Beat up the bad guys, yada yada yada. The usual." I sighed.

Her bottom lip quivered. "Well _ that_ sucks."

"No kidding. C'mon."

We raced out the door and was at the airport in less than five minutes.

"Um, Bella?" Alice asked as we walked into the 'port.

"What?"

"What's our plan?"

Oh. That hadn't crossed my mind.

"Well, they said him for me, meaning they let him go if I join."

Her eyes got wide. "You...and...them...I....but...them...Huh?"

"Don't worry, as soon as Edward's in the clear, I'll ditch."

"Me, too."

"You, too what?"

"Me, too, as in I'll join with you. I don't like the idea of you being all alone. It scares me."

"Oh-kay. You, too."

Alice's face went blank and she stared off into the unknown. Vision time. A few moments later, she blinked and a smile spread across her face.

"Whaddya see?" I asked.

APOV

My eyes grew wide as to see more, nothing came.

"Bella, I got a plan. We better do it quick, cause Jane doesn't like waiting!"  
"What's the plan?" Bella eyes grew wider too, wating for an answer.

"The Volturi couldn't stand us if we're like normal teenage girls. Hours putting on make-up, loud music blaring, cute boys, nice shoes, 'gotta haves'. Ya know." My eyes grew bigger with the idea of shopping spree in Italy.

"Good point, but I HATE all those, except the music. Plus they have red eyes and we-" Bella began but I cut in.

"-have a golden-topaz. Yeah I know." I couldn't think of anything to do this time.

As if she had read MY mind, she said, "We have to cheat, once. But with just us what are we going to if we go insane?"

" I don't wanna cheat, Bella. Jasper has a hard time as it is. If he would EVER find out about us cheating, it would kill him." I cared to much for Jasper's sake.

"Alice, Aro isn't going to buy anything else. Besides if we're going to kick their butts, we could use it for more strength." Bella was weighing the possibilities, I didn't like it.

"You could always go back." Bella said, then a low, kinda pathetic growl came from my throat.

"Now, shall we go back to the bloodbank? We have thirty minutes still." I could NOT believe it. NONONONONONONO.

We ran to the bank (Bloodbank). I grabbed the smallest container and drained half. "Uhhhhh..." If vampires could vomit, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. I understood why Jasper had such a hard time. Once you had been drinking a certain type, the other tasted like CRAP.

"Ohhhh...." Bella chocked her half down.

In the next ten minutes, we were in the airports long line. Then, on the plane.

The plane was boring. BOOORRRING! After five to six hours of telling Bella about all the latest fashion trends we were there.

"Let the fun began." We both said in unison.


End file.
